The Change-Up
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman's usual sitter is late and he has to go. Thankfully, there's a backup plan. Written for my lovely friend Dina. Roman/OC one-shot


This is for my best friend Dina, who I love very much.

Roman was waiting impatiently, eyes on the wall clock. Where was she?

"Daddy, are you mad?"

Roman looked down at his daughter Joelle, nicknamed Jojo, who was looking up at him with wide eyed innocence.

"No babygirl. Just wondering where Laura is."

"Is she late?"

"Not too late but I really need to get to this meeting and I'm going to be late if she's not here soon."

"Oh."

The ringing of the phone made Roman jump. Seeing the number, he sighed.

"Laura, are you on your way?"

"Actually, I won't be able to make it. I'm at the hospital."

"What happened? You okay?"

He heard Laura sigh. "Eventually, I will be. I fell down the steps outside the college and broke my ankle."

"Oh god."

Silence, then "I know I'm leaving you in the lurch right now–"

"Don't worry about that honey. Can't be helped. I'll figure something out."

"My friend Dina could watch Jojo."

Roman thought a moment. Dina. He felt like he should know her. He was familiar will all of Laura's friends. Had been since she started watching Jojo a couple of years earlier.

"Have I met her?"

"Yeah. Been a while since she's been by when I have though. Probably six months or so."

"Well, uh..."

"Roman, you know I would never let any harm come to that girl. Dina is good with kids."

Roman ran a hand through his hair. He was ina bind and if she was a friend of Laura's, he had no doubt she was reliable. "Sure. When can she been here?"

The doorbell rang.

"That answer your question?" Laura laughed.

"Thanks Laura, feel better."

"I should be okay to watch her tomorrow. The cast will be set by then."

"Take it easy then."

As Roman hung up, he could hear Laura laughing.

A few moments later, he opened the door and was nearly floored. Before him stood the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen and that was saying a lot given where he worked. He was sure his jaw was on the floor.

"Mr Reigns. I'm Dina Mallory, Laura's friend."

She held out her hand, which Roman absently took, before he invited her in. She smiled, leaving her shoes in the foyer. Roman led her into the living room, gesturing for her to go ahead.

"Jojo? This is Laura's friend–"

"Dina!"

Jojo ran to the auburn haired woman, arms wide. Dina scooped the girl up, enveloping her in her arms.

Roman's brows rose. Guess he had met her before. He was sure he would have remembered meeting a woman like her, but for the life of him, he couldn't recall her.

Dina noticed that Roman was looking at her oddly. She knew he didn't remember her. It had been about six months since she'd been here with Laura. In that time, she'd grown and colored her hair and lost weight.

"I wanna get my dolly."

Jojo wiggled out of Dina's arms and ran upstairs.

"Well..."

"You don't remember me do you?" Dina boldly questioned.

Roman grinned, a little embarrassed. "I'm usually good at remembering Laura's friends but I can't recall meeting you."

Dina smiled and sat back on the couch, checking her iphone briefly before laying it on the end table.

"Imagine my hair shorter and blonder and with 30 extra pounds."

Roman let his mind wander back. "Ah, okay. Yes! Now I remember you. You were wearing that pink fluffy shirt and the black pants."

Roman was relieved he remembered her. Even when he knew she was a knockout. Time had been good to her. True, it had been six months but still. He took out his phone and tried to be discreet about checking her out. She was gorgeous six months ago and she was gorgeous now. The red hair suited her better though. Made her blue eyes pop.

But he had a meeting to get to. Vince wasn't going to wait forever. Saying his goodbyes and tentative return time, he left the house and drove off.

Three hours later, Roman pulled his car into the drive of his home. He was pleased with how the meeting went. Well, it was actually a video conference with some other guys in the Florida area. He was in line for a WWE title shot but now it was confirmed that he'd be winning it at Wrestlemania 31.

As he entered the house, Roman was hit in the face with the most delicious smell. As he neared the kitchen, he was greeted by the stunning view of Dina bent down to the oven, and she was pulling a roaster from it. He backed up slightly as not to startle her but continued watching her, seeing her prepared gravy in the roster after removing what looked to be a pork roast.

As Dina leaned over the pot to taste the concoction, Roman cleared his throat, letting her know he was back.

"Hey there," Dina called, not even turning around.

Roman's brows rose. Had she known he was there the entire time?

She turned and offered him a dazzling smile as she carried a few plates to the dining room.

"What's all this?"

"Well, I didn't know how long you'd be gone. I know you said two hours but I figured it would be longer. I decided to cook something. I hope you don't mind."

Roman followed her to the dining room as she finished laying out the meal. The roast was right in the middle of the table. Different sized bowls had potatoes, cabbage, turnip, carrot, even dressing. She left the room and returned with a large gravy boat filled to the brim.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"I know," she replies with a grin. "But how often do you get a homecooked meal on the road?"

Roman smiled, even moreso when his daughter came barrelling into the room. "Daddy, we made pie!"

Roman looked at his girl, then at Dina, who giggled.

"But for after dinner," Dina reminded Jojo.

***

A few hours later, Jojo was sound asleep in her bed while Roman and Dina sat on the couch, talking idly about everything and nothing. A few texts from Laura let them know she was home and resting comfortably.

"I'm glad she's okay. It was a clean break so there should be no complications," Dina said before shifting around. "Well, I think I've overstayed my welcome."

As she rose to stand, Roman grabbed her wrist, which caused her to fall into his lap haphazardly. He stared up into her eyes, nearly drowning in them. She just looked back into his eyes. After a beat, Roman slid his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Roman..."

"Shhh..."

Then his lips met hers. She whimpered as Roman spread her legs to straddle his lap, his tongue delving into her mouth upon her gasp.

"Roman..." Dina said when she managed to pull from his mouth. "We shouldn't. I'm only here to babysit..."

"Temporarily babygirl. Laura will be back tomorrow. But I don't want to talk about her right now. I just want to focus on you."

Roman crushed his mouth back to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, probably every crevice. She tasted delicious– like caramel and cherries. He ran his hands up her back and under her shirt, fiddling with the bra strap.

Dina let out a wanton moan ans Roman trailed kisses down her neck, his tongue laving her upper chest like a kitten. She groaned breathily, wrapping her arms around his neck, wordlessly granting him permission to go further, and he responded by unclasping her bra, letting her breasts fall free. He brought his hands around front and palmed her breasts, squeezing her flesh. He pulled away momentarily and stripped her shirt and bra off, tossing it away, bringing his mouth back to her flesh.

"Oh!"

Roman curled his lips around one nipple, sucking it hard before letting it go with a pop, then repeating the action with the other.

"God Roman!"

Dina felt her womanhood quake and weep beneath her panties, soaking them. She moved her hips against his, grinding against his obvious arousal, making him grab her hips and press her more firmly against him.

"God you feel so good," Roman said after raising his head to bore his eyes into hers. "I want you so bad. Can I have you?"

Dina stared wordlessly into his eyes, her chest heaving, before responding. "Fuck yes."

Roman reclaimed her mouth, sweeping his tongue across her lips and probing deeper. His hands found her breasts again, his long fingers playing with her nipples. Meanwhile, Dina worked on his shirt, struggling to remove it. He took pity on her and pulled back, stripping it off himself. Dina traced her hands down his impressive chest, stopping to play with his flat nipples, drawing a gasp out of him. She took the opportunity to trail her mouth down his throat, leaving kisses in her wake.

"Oh Christ, that's good."

Dina swelled in pride at his reaction. She leaned down to lave a nipple, drawing a surprised groan from his throat. She serviced one nipple, then the other before moving from his lap to kneel on the floor between his legs.

The Samoan groaned at the sight. He allowed Dina to push him to sit back and watched as she unzipped his jeans, allowing his hard cock to spring free. His dick throbbed when Dina licked her lips. Without warning, she leaned forward and engulfed him.

"Oh God!"

He tunneled his hands through her hair, nearly ripping it out at the roots. He lightly pumped himself into her sinful mouth as she worked to get his jeans completely off.

"Fuck that's so good babygirl. Suck me good baby."

Dina's pussy throbbed at his talk. She had wanted Roman since she first met him through Laura six months ago. She was thrilled beyond words that she was there at the right time. She wanted nothing more than to fulfil every fantasy he had.

Roman pulled her from his dick, not wanting to blow his load too early. He kicked his clothes away before pulling Dina to her feet and stripping her. He nearly lost his breath at the sight of her naked body. His eyes trailed down over her body, stopping at her dripping pussy.

He moved to sink to his knees before her, his hands gripping her hips. His tongue flicked out to suck one distended nipple before her turned her around, laying her on the couch. He spread her legs wide and immediately placed his mouth over her bare pussy, his tongue trailing her nether lips before delving in to curl around her clit.

Dina grabbed Roman's head, her own head going back as she arched her spine. As she did, Roman's fingers curled around her breasts again, his clever fingers plucking at her nipples.

Roman worked his tongue furiously, thrusting into her core making Dina squeal in voracious delight. She tried to keep her noises to a minimum as to not wake JoJo but damn, he was so good!

Roman used his thumbs to spread her lips, pressing his face in even further, his snake-like tongue reaching places she was sure she never knew existed. Without warning, Dina convulsed around his probing tongue, her legs shaking, her chest heaving. After a minute, he drew back, Dina's hazy eyes on him as he reached for his jeans and wallet to retrieve a condom. He hastily sheathed himself, positioned himself between her legs and pushing her rock hard dick into her.

Once completely settled, Roman pulled her into his arms and stood, heading out of the living room. Dina felt his cock pulsating inside her, even more so when she wrapped her thighs around his hips.

After entering his room and closing the door, Roman pressed Dina against the wall, her arms around his neck as he slowly pumped in and out of her moist center, his tongue tangling with hers again.

Finally, he laid on his bed, settling her on top of him, his hands on her hips. Dina rested her hands on his chest before she started moving her hips against his, seemingly unable to get him deep enough. With his held, after a few minutes, she was bouncing on his cock, crying out his name.

After several minutes, Roman pulled out of her and rolled them both over. He positioned her and thrust back inside, his mouth pressing against her neck as his hips snapped against her ass.

"Roman, harder!"

"Like that huh? You've love this then."

He brought his hand to his mouth, wetting his index finger before sliding it into her pussy, circling it around her clit. The action caused Dina to cry out again and squeeze her tunnel around him. He thrust harder, his finger pressing hard on her clit, until she cried out again, her pussy clamping down and convulsing around his steely hard cock, making him bottom out and erupt inside of her.

Roman stayed that way for a while, holding himself dead inside as the euphoria washed over him. Finally, he pulled his spent cock from Dina's body and they both collapsed. He rid himself of the filled condom, then pulled her back to rest against his chest.

It was several minutes before both their respirations had returned to normal. Roman thought that maybe Dina had fallen asleep, until her head moved against his chest. Roman kissed her head, tightening his arms around her after he pulled a thin blanket over their bodies.

"I'm glad Laura will be here tomorrow," Roman commented.

"Why's that?" Dina asked tiredly.

"Well, she's JoJo's babysitter. And you... well, I'd rather you be my girl."

Dina turned around in Roman's arms to look in his eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. Dina smiled serenely and kissed him sweetly. "I'd love no better thing than to be with you."


End file.
